When It Rains It Pours
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: Anthony had a fight with Ian, and is now trying to find Ian before he gets hurt. will he be able to confess his love to Ian before it's to late? *one shot* *rated T because i'm cautious*


**So I wanted to do this really sad, then cute little one-shot of Ianthony, because idk I felt like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything smosh related. **

* * *

"_No Ian, I don't love you!" _

The words replayed through Anthony's head over and over. He didn't mean it, he was just upset. Now Ian was gone, and nowhere to be found. Ian shouldn't have left; he shouldn't have gone out in this rain storm. The roads were slick from the water. Anthony should slow down, he knew that, but he didn't care. Ian, his best friend was out here somewhere, he could get hurt, he could get into a wreck, and he could be dea… no he didn't want to think that. Anthony pushed such thoughts to the back of his head, but it somehow creped back into his thoughts. Tears soon were rolling down the emo haired boy's face. Why did he and Ian have that fight? It was his fault, and Anthony knew this. If Anthony wasn't afraid of such feelings for Ian; Ian wouldn't be out there, where ever he is. _Oh god Ian…. Where are you?_

Anthony stopped the car along the side of the road. With the window being pelted with a heavy amount of rain, and all the tears blurring his vision, he didn't want to wreck. It was all his fault. It was his fault Ian left, his fault Ian might be hurt. More tears cascaded down his pale trembling face. "I'm sorry Ian… p-please come back!" He cried aloud. The scenario of their fight that happened not even an hour ago played through his mind.

"_It's all your fault!" Anthony bellowed while pushing Ian against the wall. _

_Ian hit the wall with a loud thud. "I-I-I'm sorry Anthony, I didn't know she would dump you." _

"_You said! You said she would understand! You said that if we told our girlfriends about what we did together, they wouldn't be mad!"_

"_NO! I said that lying to them was wrong, and that at best they should understand!" Ian started to tear up. _

"_Well they didn't, did they? They dumped us." Anthony growled in anger. He pushed Ian into the wall again. _

_Ian cowered in fear, and started to whimper like a kicked puppy. Though even in this state, he piped up. "Maybe this wasn't a bad thing." _

"_What!?" _

"_Well, maybe we can finally be together." Ian looked up at Anthony with hopeful eyes. _

"_Ian you don't get it; there is no we! There never was a we! It was just a fling, and thanks to that I lost the girl of my dreams! I HATE YOU!" He screamed. _

_Ian's eyes widened looking completely lost, and heart broke. "Anthony, I thought… you said you loved me!" Tears streamed down his face. _

"_Well you thought wrong."_

"_But…?" _

"_No Ian, I don't love you!" _

_That was enough for the short bowl haired man. Within seconds his fist connected with Anthony's jaw. Anthony staggered back looking up at Ian, with shock. "I'm leaving!" _

_Anthony looked into Ian's clear blue eyes. He didn't realize his mistake, or what he truly said until Ian uttered those words. Anthony watched helplessly as Ian left. "IAN WAIT!" He cried. _

"_Don't follow me!" Ian screamed as he ran out the door, and sped down the road in his car._

If Anthony could change time, he would. Anthony had been in love with Ian ever since 7th grade and he never let those feelings surface. That is until last year when he and Ian started an intimate relationship. Ian didn't think it was right lying to their girlfriends like that, he felt like they needed to know. Anthony though, felt like they could keep this going for a few more months. He sneered in disgust, finally understanding the way it sounded. He had used Ian, and Kalel. Anthony hadn't been there for Ian when he needed him most. Ian had always been there for him, and he didn't deserve to be talked to like that. He needed to find Ian; he needed to make this right.

Anthony dried his tears with his shirt. Suddenly he remembered where he and Ian would go when either of them was down. The old construction site, a few blocks away from their old elementary school. Yes! Ian had to have gone there! Where else would he go?

Anthony turned around making his way to the construction site with great haste; avoiding the thought of swerving off the road. Finally he pulled into the gravel area, and smiled with joy when he saw Ian's car. He quickly got out of his, and ran to the fenced up area. _Do not enter. _Read the hazard sign. Anthony ignored this, and jumped the gate. He hit the ground with a thud and landed on his feet. The rain was coming down harder, and faster than before. "Ian!" Anthony called out. "Ian where are you!?"

"GO AWAY!" Ian screamed emerging from a giant metal tube next to the insecurely unfinished building.

"Ian, please listen to me!" Anthony begged.

"No! I'm done with you using me, Anthony!"

"Ian, I realize my feelings for you now! I want to be with you!" Anthony made his way towards Ian.

"No, go away!" Ian ran, and disappeared into the mist of rain.

"IAN!" Anthony screamed following after him. Ian ran up the stairs of the building, climbing, trying to escape. Anthony looked u at Ian with fear. Ian, "get down from there before you'll fall!"

"NO!"

Anthony sighed, and then climbed up the unstable stairs getting to where Ian was at. They were now on the same level. Ian glared at Anthony. "Ian please, I love you." Anthony started to tear up.

"Liar!" Ian started to sob. "I thought you did, but apparently that's not the case." He looked so scared, and cold. The rain started to come down harder. "You used me!"

"No Ian, I've changed I swear."

"Bullshi…." Thunder crackled through the sky. Ian started to lose balance, realizing how high up he was, and how close to the edge he was. His eyes widened in fear.

Anthony saw this, and ran to his friends need. He grabbed Ian's hand, and pulled him to the wooden platform. They both fell, but Anthony hit the platform harder than Ian. The wooden floorboard creaked, and Anthony broke through it. Panicked and quick thinking, Anthony grabbed onto the platform, and clung to it. He just dangled there, like a doll about 60ft in the air.

"Anthony!" Ian grabbed on to his arms. "Don't fall!"

"I-I-Ian I'm… I'm slipping!"

"No, I'll pull you up! I promise!"

"Ian, I love you."

"Anthony." He whispered

"Ian I'm sorry… I let my judgment get the better of me. I would never hurt you." He grunted trying to hold onto Ian.

That was all Ian needed to hear. With all his strength he pulled Anthony up, and dragged him out of the hole. Anthony landed on top of him, Ian started to cry. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Ian, I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Ian clung to Anthony hugging him tightly. He looked into Anthony's soft brown eyes, and kissed his even softer pink lips. Ian brushed his lips against Anthony's, and then nuzzled his face in his chest. "I love you too."

The rain hit them as they laid there holding each other. They almost lost each other, and they didn't want it to happen again. After about 5 minutes Anthony whispered into Ian's ear. "Let's get out of here." He smiled kissing Ian's sweet lips once more before getting up. They carefully made their way down, and walked to Anthony's car. They could come back and get Ian's tomorrow, but right now they didn't want to be separated. Anthony drove down the road, as the now soft rain trickled down the window shield. He looked over to see Ian resting his head on his shoulder. Anthony leaned over and kissed him on his damp forehead. "I love you." He whispered. Then, continued to drive as the soothing sound of the rain hit the car.


End file.
